wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Falstad Wildhammer
thumb|left|150px Falstad Wildhammer, also known as Falstad Dragonreaver, is the High Thane of the Wildhammer Clan and brother of the gryphon rider Kurdran Wildhammer. He rules the Wildhammer Clan from Aerie Peak in the Hinterlands. Occupation The Wildhammer dwarves are stuck between a rock and… well, trolls. Lots and lots of trolls. They wish to maintain their independence, something that their people have valued since the War of the Three Hammers, but the increasing number of trolls in their land causes growing concern. Falstad also sees the Scourge just beyond the horizon, and knows that one day, his people will have to make a stand against the living dead as well. To this end, he seeks to increase the Wildhammers’ ties with the Alliance without actually joining, which puts him in an interesting position. Since he has not officially joined the Alliance, he lacks their full support; but the Horde does not yet consider him an enemy, either. He has yet to decide if joining the Alliance would be beneficial enough to risk the wrath of the Horde, but his people lean more in that direction, especially with many of them working side-by-side with the Stormpike clan and the few remaining high elves already. Falstad does have one more ace up his sleeve: the red dragonflight. As a member of the party that freed the Dragonqueen, and a personal friend of her mate, Korialstrasz, he is one of the most respected humanoids in the eyes of the red dragons. While he has yet to call upon their favor, Falstad considers flying to Grim Batol to ask for aid, or just to discuss matters with the dragons. If Falstad could be persuaded to join the Alliance, perhaps he could bring the red dragonflight with him…. Due to his fighting prowess against dragons, Falstad is often known as “Falstad Dragonreaver,” but his real last name is (like Muradin Bronzebeard) that of his clan: Wildhammer. Lore Falstad Dragonreaver was a noble gryphon rider of the Wildhammer dwarf Clan of Hinterlands, commanding a small flight of such riders who patrolled the shores of Lordaeron for any hostile draconic activity after the Second War. Falstad and his comrades protected the town of Hasic from certain doom, and then saw human mage Rhonin and his companions across the Great Sea to Khaz Modan. During the journey, however, the group was ambushed and Falstad's kinsmen were killed. Nevertheless, at the incentive of Vereesa Windrunner, Falstad continued to Khaz Modan. Later, with the help of a clan of hill dwarves, Falstad reached Grim Batol and fought in the final battle there to free the Red Dragon Queen Alexstrasza. Following the presumed death or retirement of High Thane Maz Drachrip, ruler of Aerie Peak and Wildhammer Clan, Falstad succeeded him through hereditary monarchy as the High Thane and continues to rule the Wildhammer Clan to this day. World of Warcraft Falstad Wildhammer is a level 50 quest giver located at Aerie Peak in the Hinterlands. He starts the following quest: * Quotes "Stand back, wizard! Would you like it in two neat halves or chopped into little fragments?" "Aye, 'tis the hammer that impresses the ladies most 'tisn't it?" ''"If there's a hint at all in your words that we're cowards, human, I'll do to you what I kept Molok from doing." "He's a mage, after all, and everyone knows that they're all ''mad!"'' "Those rough-hewn hills that look like my grandmother, beard and all? Aye, 'tis a good choice! We'll descend toward those!." "Would he prefer I walk into the mouth of the dragon or just lie down in front of the beast and let it gnaw on me at its leisure?" "It'd take a hand's worth of you hill dwarves to bring one from the Aerie down!" Sources * Day of the Dragon Wildhammer, Falstad Wildhammer, Falstad Wildhammer, Falstad